<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Don't Belong Here Anymore by PrincessLink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196094">We Don't Belong Here Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink'>PrincessLink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again no one gets raped in this fic. It never goes further then non-consenual kissing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It doesn't actually happen, M/M, Tagged as Rape/Non-con to Be Safe, Vomiting, Whump? Maybe?, i HATE naomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal has an upsetting encounter with Naomi, and Dave comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naomi Hunter/Otacon, Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer Side Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Don't Belong Here Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal can't breath.<br/>
He's frozen in place as Naomi kisses him. She doesn't notice, probably taking his lack of resistance as consent.</p><p>They're about the same height, and Hal's never been the strongest, so it hadn't exactly been hard for Naomi to overpower him.</p><p>Naomi shoves her hands down Hal's pants, and it's like a light's been turned on. He pulls away.<br/>
"Naomi, stop," he says.<br/>
Naomi kisses him again. He shoves her away as hard as he can.<br/>
"What the hell?" she snaps, "What is wrong with you?"<br/>
"I-I can't," Hal says.<br/>
"Because of Snake?" Naomi demands.<br/>
"Yeah. No," Hal sighs, "It's-it's complicated."<br/>
"What does that mean?" Naomi asks.<br/>
"It's- I just can't, okay,"Hal says, "And even if I-"<br/>
"Can't you just try?" Naomi snaps.<br/>
"I don't want to," Hal says, as firmly as he can manage, "I love Dave. I barely even know you."<br/>
Naomi rolls her eyes.<br/>
"He won't be around much longer, you know," she says.<br/>
Yeah, thanks for that, by the way," Hal says sarcastically.<br/>
"Hal-" Naomi starts.<br/>
"Good night, Doctor Hunter," Hal says.<br/>
He leaves the helicopter. His stomach hurts, but whether from guilt or sickness, he doesn't know.</p><p>He needs to talk to Dave. He realizes his face is wet, but he can't remember when he'd started crying.</p><p>After what feels like forever, Hal makes it to his and Dave's bedroom. Sunny's asleep in their bed, next to Dave, who's still awake.<br/>
"Hal-" he starts.<br/>
Hal rushes to the bathroom. He falls to his knees and vomits into the toilet.<br/>
"Hal..." Dave murmurs, rubbing his back.<br/>
He wipes Hal's mouth with some toilet paper and pulls him into a hug. Hal presses his face against Dave's neck.<br/>
"Are-are you mad at me?" Hal sobs.<br/>
"Hal, no," Dave says gently, leaning against the door.<br/>
"I'm sorry," Hal mumbles.<br/>
"Hey. Hey, it's okay," Dave murmurs.<br/>
"I didn't-I hate her, Dave," Hal sobs, "She's the reason... I can't-I'm not ready to l-lose you."<br/>
"I know. I know, Baby," Dave whispers.<br/>
He kisses the top of Hal's head. Hal sniffles, and Dave helps him up.<br/>
"Brush your teeth," he says, "I'll get you some pajamas, okay."<br/>
Hal nods.<br/>
"I'm just gonna be in the other room," Dave says, "Call if you need me."<br/>
He leaves the room, and Hal grabs his toothbrush.</p><p>Dave returns with one of his sweatshirts and a pair of pajama pants, which he hands to Hal. Hal gets changed and presses his forehead against Dave's shoulder. Dave wraps his arms around Hal.<br/>
"Want me to kill 'er?" he asks.<br/>
Hal laughs weakly, "That'd be nice."<br/>
Dave kisses the top of his head again.<br/>
"C'mon," he says.<br/>
He pulls Hal into the bedroom and falls onto the bed, pulling Hal with him. Hal sighs. He's always felt safe in Dave's arms, so it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>